Endara's Fire
by Lightning-Mage-Betrayl
Summary: When life takes a course that fate had not planned, a new destiny is formed. But when two entire worlds, separate and selfpreserving, take more than one of their own courses, intervention is needed. But who shall intervene? Crossover.
1. Chapter 1

FFX-2, Harry Potter, x-over. (Possible Charmed, Inuyasha, etc. if I decide to (unlikely))

Endara's Fire

-

Summary: When life takes a course that fate had not planned, a new destiny is formed. But when two entire worlds, separate and self-preserving, take more than one of their own courses, intervention is needed. But who shall intervene?

Many characters may be out of character in select portions.

-

Prologue - Endara, The Girl in the Crystal Mirror

She watched the simple glass hourglass as it ticked time away. She'd turned it every hour; hoping, in some small part of her, that the sand from the top would never stop falling.

Her entire life had been based on a lie, she had found out, and she herself did not belong here. Even here, she remembered thinking, she would be deserted and cast aside. Somehow, she knew, that had happened to her before. Memories rarely surfaced from the time she'd lived in that far away place, but the few that did weren't of abandonment.

She was different even there. Her only three memories of her birthplace were scattered. One was of a hut-like home, one of a great expansive desert, and one faded memory of a man in a red coat.

Vividly, she could remember the day that her past became clear. It was on the day of her sixteenth birthday. Her adoptive parents had been uneasy lately, and gave her the gift on Christmas break when she returned home.

The gift had been a sphere. At first she'd thought it a glass ball; simple, elegant, and beautiful. But when she realized the true nature of it, she realized sphere was a better name for it.

The sphere had cast a video-image, with a narration when she held it in her hands.

_A woman stood, her head cast down in what seemed like shame. The light from the candles on the wall above cast shadows across the walls, making only the woman's face visable at first glance. _

_"My name is Rikku. And I... am your mother." the woman said, glancing up at the 'camera' as if looking directly at the viewer._

_"I fear I am not the type that raises children. I am, in nature, a careless free-spirit, you might say. I was raised in theft and repair. To fight and be brave. I grew up in a world of war. And my 'race' of people were shunned and hated because we did not believe in Yevon. Yevon was the supreme religion, and those who did not follow Yevon were heathens._

_"I was born in Home, a place in a vast desert hidden away from the world of Spira. Home was for just us Al Bhed, my race. Most of our race could be told apart from 'Yevonites' because of our swirling eyes, a trait I do not believe you have. We lived in peace, and in fear. When the time came, I joined with a strange band of people. _

_"You must understand this. Spira, our world, was in danger every few years from a monster called Sin. Sin had existed for a thousand years, and the only way to destroy it was to summon creatures called aeons. Aeons were from something called the Fayth, and were first and foremost, created and summoned to defeat Sin. But Sin could never truly be defeated. _

_"For when a summoner (the one person capable of summoning the aeons) summoned the Final Aeon, the sacrifice of one of their guardians (the people, usually one or two at the most, who protected the summoner with their lives) was needed, and that person would become the Final Aeon. The Final Aeon would destroy Sin, but at the cost of the summoner's life. And then, unknown to all the believers of Yevon, the guardian who became the Final Aeon... became a new Sin. And each was stronger than the last._

_"But the guardian often took years to fully become Sin. And so, the world of Spira was at peace during those years. They called that time The Calm... and everyone waited for the one day when the calm would be eternal. The Eternal Calm. _

_"Spira had been living on a false hope for a thousand years. A false hope that should never been allowed to be created. Yevon... was fake. But, I had not known, and neither had anyone else, that Yevon was fake at that time. So I joined up with my cousin, a half- Al Bhed daughter of the last high summoner, and her guardians. I made the sixth of her six guardians. _

_"I do not wish to dwell on the fact that Yuna, my cousin, may not make it out alive facing Sin without the Final Aeon. Or that I may not. Or Yuna's guardians and our friends (Lulu, Wakka, Kimahri, Tidus, and Auron) may not. They have become as close as family in these past few months. _

_"I am sending you as far away as I can with what magicks I know. For your father does not know of you, and I fear if I do not make it, there will be no life for you to carry on. I do know that your father will never see your face, for reasons I will not disclose. Tomorrow we go off to face Sin... So today.. I must let you go. I only hope that the people who raise you in whatever world you reach will raise you as their own... and never stop loving you. I know, that I never will._

_"I'm sorry my daughter. You will never know how much. I wish I could go with you... but I can't let Yuna down. In some way, I believe it would be letting you down. For the three days you've lived so far, I've called you Endara, or Ahtyuy in Al Bhed... but I hope your new parents find a name for you. I do love you, my sweet little Ahtyuy... And I hope your parents show you this sphere on your fifteenth birthday... Why fifteen, you may ask... because I'm just fifteen now._

_"Good bye, my Endara... I hope you never forget me... somehow." The woman ended. She reached out and shut the picture off, and her face, tanned, with light freckles over the bridge of her noise, her eyes, light green swirled with dark green, with blonde hair falling across her face, was covered in tears."_

At that final moment... she had cried. But that time had been long ago... before she'd been kidnapped and brought here. Her sixteenth birthday had been nearly two years before. She'd been kidnapped in the July after her seventeenth birthday... and she still hadn't been found.

"_Spira..._" she rasped suddenly, and the air around her distorted and the dark dungeon became enveloped in a bright white light.

6 mintues and 17 seconds to read entire prologue outloud.


	2. Chapter 2

FFX-2, Harry Potter, x-over. (Possible Charmed, Inuyasha, etc. (unlikely))

Moved from it's location in FFX-2 for more traffic.

Endara's Fire

-

Summary: When life takes a course that fate had not planned, a new destiny is formed. But when two entire worlds, separate and self-preserving, take more than one of their own courses, intervention is needed. But who shall intervene?

Many characters may be out of character in select portions.

-

Chapter One - The Spiran Princess

Rikku sat on the soft bed, her mind reeling from the events of the seven months prior. It was a journey enough to have helped Yuna save Spira from Sin, but to save it a second time from Vegnagun? The second journey wasn't the fun she wanted it to be. It was too heavily reminiscent of the first one. And at the end of the first one she lost the one person who meant more to her than anything. The second time around, she had not lost anyone... but she hadn't gotten anyone either.

"Rikku?" Lulu's voice softly echoed through the cabin. Rikku chucked a soft, decorative pillow over the edge of the platform. Lulu's startled gasp made Rikku giggle. The black mage walked up the steps and stared at Rikku in stern, motherly way.

"Sorry, Lulu..." Rikku said softly, falling backwards on her bed.

"What's wrong, Rikku?" Lulu asked, concern showing on her face. Rikku sighed.

"Lulu... I miss him..." Rikku whispered, sitting back up.

"Who do you mean? Tidus?" Lulu asked, a bit confused.

"No... I don't mean I don't miss Tidus... but..." Rikku trailed off, staring at her hands.

"You fell in love with Auron, didn't you?" Lulu asked, realization coming to her.

"Lulu... It wasn't supposed to happen the way it did. Auron was supposed to be alive, Tidus wasn't supposed to disappear, Endara wasn't supposed to-!" Rikku said, before she realized what she said and bit back tears.

"Endara?" Lulu asked, obviously confused. Rikku looked extremely saddened.

"Oh, Lulu!" Rikku cried into Lulu's arms. Lulu just held her until Rikku calmed down.

"Rikku... Who is Endara?" Lulu asked softly, curiousity getting the better of her.

"Promise me you won't tell anyone... Not one..." Rikku said, staring at her hands again.

"I promise, Rikku." Lulu said softly, looking at Rikku in a loving, sisterly manner.

"Endara... was... or is... my daughter... She'd be almost three now..." Rikku said in a whisper, clasping her hands together. Lulu looked surprised.

"Is she Auron's?" Lulu asked after a moment. Rikku nodded. Lulu hugged the girl tightly, never wanting to let her feel heartbreak again.

-

Paine sat on the deck of the Celsius, watching the sun set on the horizon. Her hair was longer than it had been when they'd defeated Vegnagun, and occasionally a breeze picked it up and blew it across her face.

Sometimes, Paine wondered if it all had to happen the way it did. Sometimes, she hoped it didn't.

As the colors slowly turned from pinks and reds and oranges to blues and purples, Paine watched in silence, her mind blank and calm.

Something felt off, Paine noticed as the last sliver of pink faded from the horizon. She stood up and glanced around, before brushing it off as paranoia and heading inside.

A few mintues later, she walked onto the bridge and glanced at Lulu who was talking with Brother.

An hour later, the Celsius arrived in Besaid and stayed in Besaid for the night, Lulu parting for her home with Wakka and Vidina.

-

Next Morning

Paine woke early, heading out for a run before the Celsius departed for Djose. When she reached the beach in Besaid, the sun was starting to rise. Paine watched it for a few mintues before she saw something that wasn't there.

A figure was forming in front of her eyes. It was a young woman, dark brown hair and lighter brown eyes. Her skin was dirty, and in some cases bloody, and her clothes were worn and ragged.

Paine couldn't move, she stood erect and still. After a moment, the girl fully formed and Paine thought she seemed familiar.

_"Did I make it to Spira?"_ the woman rasped, collasping into Paine's arms.

"Who are you? Where did you come from?" Paine couldn't help asking. The woman fainted.

Paine struggled, but managed to walk halfway back to the village with the woman when she encountered Yuna.

"Yuna! Help me!" Paine exclaimed, lifting the girl back up. Yuna smiled slightly and the two put the girl's arms over their shoulders and carried her back into the village.

The villagers were about and awake when Paine and Yuna walked in with the young woman. The quietly brought her onto the Celsius and laid her down in Paine's bed.

"Where did she come from?" Yuna asked, as Lulu and Wakka came into the cabin with Vidina.

"She just appeared. It actually scared me. The only thing she said was '_Did I make it to Spira?'._ " Paine told them, opening a potion bottle to give to the girl. The girl stirred and her eyes widened when she saw everyone.

"It's all right... We're not going to hurt you... I found you on the beach... Do you know how you got there?" Paine started off, her hand grasped around the bottle.

"Spira? Did I make it to Spira?" was all the woman said.

"What would give you the impression you weren't in Spira?" Wakka asked, cradling Vidina.

"The last time I was in Spira I was a newborn..." she rasped, wincing when her arm hit her side.

"Take this." Paine told her, handing over the potion. She inspected it before she downed it.

"How did you get off Spira? Machina that could have gotten you off Spira haven't existed in around two thousand years." Lulu asked, confused. The girl flushed before answering.

"Magic..." the girl answered, her eyes bloodshot.

"Hey, Wakka! Gatta said you-" Rikku started before she noticed the girl.

"Ahtyuy..." the girl rasped, looking at Rikku, tears in her eyes. Lulu and Rikku stared at the girl, in quiet realization.

"Ahtyuy?" Paine repeated, confused.

"I needed to find my way home. My real home." the girl said, crying.

"Endara... What did they name you?" Lulu asked, shooing Paine and Wakka away. Paine hid under the balcony.

"Hermione. Hermione Granger." she said softly, not looking at Rikku. Rikku was teary eyed.

"Did they treat you right...?" Rikku asked, her voice quiet and subdued.

"Until the day they died... they were so proud of me." she said quietly, tears slowly dripping from her chin.

"They... died?" Lulu asked, casting a somber look at Hermione.

"When... _they_ came for me." Hermione said, not revealing anything more. Rikku and Lulu looked at each other, Rikku with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry I had to let you go, Endara. I... I had too... I couldn't let you get hurt." Rikku said softly, cautiously approching Hermione.

"I know... The only thing that's kept me going the past two years was the sphere. I tried to imagine what you were like... to remember a part of you. But I couldn't... I have three memories of Spira... I remember a desert and a tiny little hut... and... a man in a red coat." Hermione said, brushing her long, snarled hair out of her eyes.

"A... a man in a red coat?" Rikku asked, her breath catching in her throat.

"Yeah... I couldn't see him well... and I couldn't understand what he was saying... but I know him... " Hermione answered, looking at Rikku.

"Do... do you remember anything else about him?" Lulu asked, realizing who it might be.

"He... His arm... I think he was a gimp... or a warrior monk..." she answered, not taking her eyes off Rikku.

_'Are they talking about Auron?' _Paine thought.

"He knew... he _knew!_ And still told me to let him go... Maybe... Maybe if..." Rikku trailed off.

"Rikku... it's all right... Maybe he did know. Maybe he knew when he saw her that he'd have to tell you to let him go. Maybe he knew it would make it harder for you to let him go if he told you he knew. And he knew you would have to seperate." Lulu comforted Rikku as the young woman's eyes kept on Rikku.

End of chapter one


End file.
